


Kept for Thanksgiving

by TazzyJan



Series: The Kept Series [10]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: The boys continue their holiday celebration.Part 2 of 3 of a mini arc.
Relationships: Athos/Aramis
Series: The Kept Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1002876
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Kept for Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/gifts).



Kept for Thanksgiving

When Athos awoke it was to an empty bed. Sitting up with a frown he looked around the room for any sign of Aramis. When he found none, he threw back the blanket and went in search of his wayward lover. 

As he wandered through their apartment, Athos realized they never ended the scene the night before. While Aramis safe wording out could be considered an end, they normally talked through it and decided if they still wanted to play. They hadn’t done that last night.

When the smell of brewing coffee hit his nose, Athos headed for the kitchen. There, up to his elbows in various bowls and pans, was Aramis. Letting out a quick sigh of relief, he crossed the room to him and pulled him into his arms.

“Sir?” Aramis queried, surprised by his owner’s enthusiastic greeting.

And that was clue number two for Athos that Aramis was still down. “Aramis, is there a reason you’re still calling me ‘Sir’?” Athos asked.

“We never ended the scene last night. I... I wouldn’t mind continuing unless you’re opposed.”

“Are you sure, Sweetheart?,” Athos pressed. “We don’t have to.”

“But I made your favorite breakfast and everything, Sir,” Aramis said desperately. He didn’t know where this sudden need to submit to Athos was coming from. He only knew he didn’t want to stop now.

“Alright,” Athos agreed. “If you’re sure. But just so you know, you’ve earned yourself a punishment for getting out of bed without permission.”

“I’m sorry, Sir. I only wanted to surprise you with breakfast,” Aramis said softly. He had known he was breaking one of the rules but he really did just want to surprise his Sir with breakfast.

“I realize that and will take it into consideration. However, you still were not by my side when I awoke. You know the consequences for something like that.”

“I know, Sir, but you wouldn’t let me cook dinner tonight. I had to do something,” Aramis said quietly, his head down and his hair hiding his face.

“I know it’s Thanksgiving but I missed you last year. I didn’t want to be without my boy all day today. Don’t worry. I gave the caterer the menu you prepared. I’m sure it will be passable at the very least.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis reluctantly agreed. If Athos didn’t want him cooking then he wouldn’t but he didn’t think he’d been that preoccupied last year.

Athos sat down at the table and watched Aramis finish preparing their breakfast. His boy fixed him a cup of coffee and brought it to him then returned to his cooking. This was why he was getting Thanksgiving dinner catered. When Aramis was cooking he tended to tune out the rest of the world.

After breakfast, which Aramis ate from Athos’ hand while on his knees, Athos decided it was time to truly get back into the scene. He thought what better way than doling out the punishment Aramis had earned himself.

Aramis enjoyed being on his knees being fed by Athos. It gave him a sense of calm he often longed for. He was a bit worried about his punishment, though. Athos was serious about his rules and did not like it when Aramis broke the, especially willfully.

“I believe you have a punishment due, boy,” Athos said once Aramis had cleaned up their breakfast dishes.

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis replied resignedly. He felt his cock give a jerk at the thought of what was to come yet at the same time blushed beet red in humiliation. He couldn’t even go on a simple shopping trip without earning himself a punishment. At least he knew his owner would enjoy it even more than he would.

“Go fetch the floor gag and the arm binder,” Athos ordered. As he watched him go to get the requested items he cautioned himself to go easy on him. After all, he had a surprise planned for him after lunch and needed him to be up for it.

Aramis took a deep breath as he gathered the things Athos had asked for. He had a love-hate relationship with the floor gag but Sir seemed to love it so it often played a part in their playtime. Not wanting to anger Athos, he returned promptly with the requested items. He knelt next to Athos on the couch and held them out presenting them to him. 

“Good boy,” Athos said as he took the proffered items. “Now strip for me and move the coffee table out of the way.”

Aramis quickly complied and in no time was standing before Athos naked, the coffee table having been pushed against the far wall. Athos looked him up and down, taking his time to take in the gorgeous man before him. He rarely told Aramis how good he looked, knowing it embarrassed him but it was true. The man was drop dead gorgeous and he was Athos’.

Standing, Athos moved Aramis over to the latch in the floor then pressed him downward. He sank down with him so that he was kneeling beside him. First, he worked the arm binder into place immobilizing Aramis’ arms behind his back. Next, he carefully worked the ball gag into Aramis’ mouth then grabbed him by the back of the neck and forced his face down to the floor until he could clip the gag into place. It left Aramis on his knees with his ass thrust high in the air. Athos spent long minutes simply looking at him and enjoying the view. It was one of his favorites after all. 

Aramis didn’t fight it when Athos tethered him to the floor. With the arm binder on it left him completely helpless. It was a condition he both enjoyed and loathed, depending on the situation.

Athos started to get up then paused and checked Aramis’ hands. Shaking his head, he sighed. “You forgot your bell again. That’ll be an extra five on top of everything else. Now wait here while I go get it.”

He heard Aramis trying to talk around the gag but ignored him. The bell was Aramis way to safe word when he couldn’t speak. Athos was adamant about him using it. Aramis, however, was a bit more lax, especially if he didn’t feel it necessary which he obviously didn’t. 

Not wanting to leave his bound lover for long, Athos grabbed the bell and hurried back into the room. He pressed it into Aramis’ bound right hand. “If you need it, use it,” he told him.

Aramis did his best to nod. He hadn’t left it behind on purpose. He had simply forgotten it.

While he had grabbed the bell, Athos grabbed something else as well. Kneeling down by Aramis’ head again, he showed it to the man. It was the large wooden paddle from the sex toy shop. The one with the word ‘SLAVE’ engraved on it. 

“How do you like it?” Athos asked knowing Aramis couldn’t reply. 

Aramis made a mewling sound around the gag. He’d been caned before, quite harshly even, but he’d never been paddled. The thing looked like it meant business, thick and heavy. Depending on how hard Athos hit him, he could very well end up with ‘SLAVE’ bruised into his flesh.

“How about we give it a try? See how we like it. I was assured at the store that the results would be spectacular.”

Aramis moaned and did his best to brace himself. He knew this was going to be hard. Athos was in a mood it seemed. In truth, that was fine with Aramis. It had been a while since his last punishment and he found himself missing it though not enough to purposely act out. 

Aramis’ only warning was the whoosh of displaced air as Athos swung the paddle. When it landed he only felt the force of it at first, then the pain hit, rolling through him like a wave and he groaned into the ball filling his mouth. 

“Oh very nice,” Athos commented. “I can almost see the entire word. Let me give it another try.” With that, he pulled back his arm and swung the paddle onto Aramis’ unprotected backside hard enough to pull a muffled scream from the man and leave ‘SLAVE’ clearly imprinted on his flesh.

Over and over Athos brought the paddle down until his arm grew tired and Aramis had been reduced to a mewling wreck barely able to stay on his knees. “Last five,” Athos told him. “They’re going to be fast.” With that said, Athos drew back his tired arm and laid down the last five strokes in rapid succession. 

Aramis thought his punishment would never end. His ass was on fire and he could practically feel the word ‘SLAVE’ being branded into his skin. He truly did not know how much more he could take. He didn’t want to safe word, especially for a punishment but he was coming perilously close.

By the time it was over, Aramis didn’t even have the energy to cry out. Tears ran down his face making it hard to breathe. Yet at the same time, he was rock hard and aching to come. He was on the verge of ringing his bell when Athos unclipped the ball gag and helped him to raise up onto his knees.

“I see somebody enjoyed himself,” Athos quipped as he took in Aramis’ aroused state. Reaching out, he took his boys’ hard cock in hand and began to pump. It only took three quick pulls and Aramis was coming, shooting onto his own chest and finally running down Athos hand.

Once Aramis’ need had been seen to, Athos got to work freeing him. He undid the gag first, carefully working it out of his lover’s mouth. Next he worked on the arm binder, undoing it and peeling it away. 

“You look amazing,” Athos said, barely stopping himself from caressing his boy’s paddled flesh. “I hope the bruises don’t fade too soon. You look good with ‘SLAVE’ marking up your ass. Maybe I’ll get one with my name on it. Think you’d like walking around with ‘ATHOS’ on your ass?”

Aramis didn’t reply. He didn’t think he needed to. He would love nothing more than to wear his owner’s name upon his body. He had considered asking Athos about a tattoo but had backed out at the last minute, afraid of what he might think. All things considered, perhaps he should ask him after all.

HolidaysHolidaysHolidaysHolidaysHolidaysHolidays

Athos let his boy rest after that. He laid him out on the couch on his stomach and gently rubbed a salve onto the bruises he had given him. It would make the bruises fade quicker but it would also lessen Aramis’ pain. He considered that a fair enough trade.

“You don’t have to do that,” Aramis said as Athos continued to gently rub and caress his sore backside, working the salve into the worst of the bruises with a careful touch.

“I want to,” Athos replied. “You are mine, Aramis. Mine to punish and mine to pamper. Besides, I still needed to thank you for that wonderful breakfast this morning. I think you made every single one of my favorites.”

“I did,” he nodded, grinning. “I wanted you to like it especially after wussing out on you the day before.”

“Safe wording is not wussing out and you know it,” Athos told him. “Don’t go earning yourself another punishment already.”

“Yes, Sir.” Aramis knew Athos was right. He even agreed with him. But it still felt like he was wussing out whenever he had to use his safe word. Athos was always so careful with him. He felt like he shouldn’t need to safe word on top of that.

It was around lunch time when Athos decided that Aramis had rested enough. He carefully helped his boy to sit up, flinching slightly when Aramis hissed in pain. “Is it bad still?” Athos asked.

“No,” Aramis shook his head. “It only hurts when I first put pressure on it. The pain fades rather quickly after that.”

“Good because I have plans for you. Do you think you’re ready?”

“Of course, Sir. Whatever you want from me, I’ll do.”

“Then go into the bedroom and change into what’s laid out on the bed,” Athos said.

While Aramis was gone, Athos quickly moved the furniture back out of the way. He went to his desk and took out the sensory deprivation hood then sat back down on the couch to wait for Aramis.

Aramis couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the leather suit laying spread out on their bed. Walking over to it, he ran his hand down the supple leather as if mesmerized by the feel of it. Breathless with desire, he picked up the baby powder and covered himself with it then began to carefully work the suit up his body. Finally, when he could get it no further on his own, he called for his owner, his mind already sinking down. “Sir?”

“Yes, boy?”

“Could you help me, please? I can’t... I can’t get the suit zipped,” Aramis called sheepishly.

“Of course,” Athos said as he stood and headed for the bedroom. He found Aramis there dressed in the leather suit as far as he’d been able to. Coming over, Athos helped him into it the rest of the way then slowly zipped it up until his boy was covered from neck to toe, his arms immobilized. The only things visible being his head, feet and hands. Deciding to take a chance, Athos threw the hood on the bed and waited for Aramis’ reaction.

“Really?” Aramis asked excitedly. He had been wanting to try the hood again but didn’t think Athos would be willing to after their previous debacle with it. 

“Only if you want to,” Athos replied. He was a bit nervous about using the hood again but he knew how much Aramis wanted to. He would just have to keep a close eye on his boy.

“I do,” Aramis said, his breath quickening at the very thought of trying the hood again. “Sir, I really do.”

“Very well. Come with me.” Athos picked up the hood and walked back into the living room leaving Aramis to follow him. He heard him suck in a breath at the sight of the fucking machine he had set up in the middle of the room. “I thought since you were wrapped up in such a pretty package that I’d put you to use.”

“How long?” Aramis asked. He was almost panting with sudden sharp desire. What all was his lover going to do to him? Would he be able to take it or would he end up safe wording out? He wanted so badly to please Sir in this, to be able to take whatever Sir wanted him to. He was only afraid he wouldn’t be able to.

“Until I tire of watching you come,” Athos answered him. He could see how effected his boy was and he had barely even entered the room. Athos could only imagine what he might be like once he was strapped into place getting the fucking of his life.

Athos walked over to the machine and pointed at the floor. Aramis quickly obeyed, dropping effortlessly to his knees. Athos slid down beside him and fisted his hand in his boy’s hair. He held Aramis in place while he used his free hand to rub and caress him through the suit. “You have no idea how hot you look like this. All tied up, bound for my pleasure. I’m going to fuck you so hard, boy. Then I’m going to turn my machine on and let it do it all over again. 

“Sir...” Aramis moaned at the image suddenly burned into his mind. Even with as sore as his bottom still was, he wanted that. He wanted to be fucked again and again until he simply collapsed unable to take any more. 

“What is it, boy?” Athos asked as he began maneuvering Aramis into position. He drew over a small bench and pushed him down across it. Then he bound his legs to the legs of the bench to ensure he was held in place, unable to move. 

“No-nothing, Sir,” Aramis stammered.

Finally, Athos took up the hood. He looked hard at his lover for a minute then nodded and began working the hood on. He placed the heavy ring gag in his mouth first. Then came the hood itself with built in ear muffs. Finally, Athos fastened a thick fur lined blindfold around his eyes, ensuring he could see nothing. 

“Aramis?” Athos called out loudly from beside him. When Aramis didn’t even move, he knew he had everything in place. Lastly, he took up the bell and moved back to Aramis’ hands. He uncurled one and placed the bell inside then curled it back around it. 

Aramis could not believe this was happening. He had longed for this since he’d gotten the suit. Yes, there had been a slight misstep the first time around but these things happen. It had gotten to the point that he had truly despaired of ever sharing such an experience with Athos. 

He should have known better than to doubt his owner. Athos knew him as no other did. Of course he would have picked up on his growing desire and acted on it. He had no real idea what was to come other than a long harsh fucking for him from both his owner and the machine. 

“My boy seems anxious,” Athos muttered as he finished tethering him in place. Even his head was secured, giving Athos another convenient hole to fuck if he chose to. 

Aramis moaned and jerked when Athos ran his hand over his tender backside. Being deprived of all of his senses made everything feel a hundred times more intense. He couldn’t even imagine what being fucked was going to feel like with the full suit on. 

Athos chuckled then bent down and bit the meaty flesh of Aramis’ ass. He heard his moan as he tried to jerk away and gave him a light swat on the other cheek. “Be still,” Athos told him, though Aramis couldn’t hear him, “or no lube for you.”

Aramis immediately settled down thanks to Athos’ swat, not wanting to take a chance on another spanking. He knew Athos would never hurt him but he’d still rather avoid an abject lesson in obedience.

With Aramis tied in place Athos went to look at the selection of attachable dildos and vibrators for the machine. He ended up choosing the three biggest dildos along with the biggest vibrator. He knew it was a lot but he also knew his boy could take it. His boy would take it in fact. He would have no say in the matter.

Aramis started to shake the longer Athos was away from him. It felt like he was part of a giant cloud and the only things tethering him to the ground were the ropes binding him to the bench he was tied to. 

Suddenly, fingers were thrust into Aramis’ mouth making him jerk. The ring gag kept him from biting down or otherwise dislodging them. It took him a moment to realize it was just Athos and that he was perfectly safe. By the time he did, Athos was fucking his mouth with long, slow strokes.

Athos took his fingers and pressed three of them deeply into Aramis’ mouth. He lazily fucked them in and out for long seconds then finally pulled them free. Aramis was panting by then and Athos gave him a moment to catch his breath.

Keeping one hand on his boy, Athos moved back behind him. He open the snaps at the back of the suit just enough to reveal Aramis’ ass, parting the leather around it to give him access, then he took up the lube and poured it on his fingers. Without pause he pressed two against Aramis’ twitching hole. Aramis tried to spread his legs a little farther apart but he was tied too tightly. He could do nothing but take whatever his owner decided to give him. He only hoped he was up to the challenge.

Humming to himself, Athos pressed his fingers inside, slowly penetrating him. Soon, he began to pick up the pace. He replaced two fingers with three and began fucking them into Aramis with abandon. When his boy actually tried to move into the thrusts he knew it was time to begin.

Pulling his fingers free, Athos took up the smallest of the dildos. It would be a stretch for Aramis being just a bit bigger than him. He quickly attached it to the machine and moved it into position before coating it generously in oil. 

Slowly Athos cranked the machine until the head of the dildo was snug up against Aramis’ hole. Grabbing the remote, he moved back so he could watch then pressed the button for setting seven.

Aramis couldn’t help but cry out as the dildo rammed inside of him hard and fast. It was fucking so hard he had to squeeze the bell in his hands so he didn’t accidentally drop it. Athos had never used this setting with something so large before and it was hard to keep from crying out as his body was taken.

“Fuck, you look amazing,” Athos said though he knew Aramis could not hear him. Deciding he needed his boy right now he moved around to Aramis’ head and pulled out his hard cock. Sliding one hand around the back of Aramis’ head he used the other to guide his cock through the ring gag and into Aramis’ waiting mouth.

Aramis tried not to choke when he felt Athos’ cock slide past both his lips and the gag to lodge itself deeply in his throat. His owner didn’t wait to give him time to adjust. He pulled all the way back out only to shove himself back in to the root. Soon he had managed to settle into a rhythm with the machine that had them fucking him in tandem.

Athos couldn’t believe how good it felt to take Aramis like this. To know his boy couldn’t move, couldn’t even speak, was hotter than he expected. He had always liked bondage but this went beyond that. This wasn’t just tying a lover up and playing with them. This was owning the other man on a whole new level. It was a heady knowledge to say the least. 

He hadn’t planned on coming this way but it was nearly impossible to pull away. The best part was the feel of Aramis’ throat massaging the head of his cock every time he went in deep. Deciding to hell with it, he could always fuck Aramis again later, Athos wrapped both hands around his head and began to fuck him. In no time at all, Athos was the one crying out as he began to shoot straight down Aramis’ throat.

Panting, Aramis trembled from the cessation of the dual onslaught. He had felt so incredibly used as Athos had taken his mouth while his machine fucked him. It only served to reinforce that he belonged to Athos completely.

Having sated himself for now, Athos pulled his spent cock free of Aramis’ mouth and tucked it away. He moved back around to Aramis’ backside and watched as the dildo fucked him. His boy was deprived of every sense except touch. It was just the way Athos wanted him. 

Athos actually lost himself to the sight of his lover getting pummeled. At least he did until Aramis whimpered. Moving up close beside him, he reached beneath and found his hard cock encased in the leather suit. Using a loose touch so as not to make him come too soon, Athos began to stroke him through the leather in time with the machine. In no time at all, Aramis was moving with him as much as he could, trying to fuck himself on the thing even harder. But when Athos grabbed his balls and squeezed, it was over. Aramis howled as he began to come in the suit while Athos continued to stroke him.

Aramis lay panting across the bench after his orgasm. He had not thought Athos meant him to come during this session but apparently he was wrong. He could still feel the dildo fucking him and couldn’t stop from mewling at the overstimulation. 

Athos gave him a few minutes to calm himself as he turned off the machine and backed it up. He felt Aramis relax and grinned. His boy thought they were finished. He couldn’t be more wrong. He was going to come on each of the toys Athos had selected then he was going to come on Athos’ cock. Only then would their playtime be over.

Athos quickly switched the dildo for the next size up and moved it back into place behind Aramis. He heard his lover groan and smiled as he prepared to start the machine. He was just about to start the machine when he thought better of it and turned the setting down to a much lower one. When he pressed start he groaned himself as he watched the dildo slowly disappear inside his boy, stretching him as it went.

“Ahhhhh,” Aramis moaned as the dildo slowly forced its way inside him. To him, the last one was big. This one felt fucking huge as it relentlessly forced his body to yield to it for Sir’s pleasure.

Knowing he couldn’t hear him, Athos rubbed up and down his boy’s back trying to soothe him. He could feel him shaking beneath his hand and decided a distraction was in order. He let his hand rub down his back then continue downward until it reached Aramis’ bruised ass. Taking his cheek in hand, he squeezed earning him a sharp cry. It did what it was meant to though, distracting Aramis from the dildo long enough for it to be seated. 

With the dildo in to the hilt, Athos used the remote to pause it giving Aramis’ body a chance to adjust. He had a lot planned for his boy after all. He didn’t want to make him too sore too soon. He opened his mouth to ask Aramis if he was alright then shut it with a snap. Not for the first time he was regretting using the hood. But Aramis had wanted it so badly, he simply could not say no. Instead, he ran his hand up and down his back, confident he would be able to tell if his boy was in distress. 

Aramis knelt on his across the bench on his knees, his arms imprisoned behind him is back, the huge dildo sunk in him as far as it would go. He was shaking from the strain of it as his body fought to adjust. Sir had never used something so big before and his body didn’t know what to do. It made him feel absolutely taken. He felt plundered even as his body fought to accept the foreign object Athos had slowly pushed inside of him. 

Now, he could feel his owner’s hand running up and down his back as if trying to comfort him. It was working, too. Slowly Aramis’ body began to relax and accept the intruding object. When he was finally ready, he gave a nod, knowing that was what Athos had been waiting for. 

With one more stroke down his boy’s spine, Athos took up the remote again. With the flip of a switch he turned it on being mindful to keep it on low. From the way Aramis suddenly tensed up he could see that that was nearly too much. Still, he did not stop though. His boy wanted this and he was going to see that he got it.

“Ah. Ah. Ah,” Aramis moaned each time the dildo stroked over his prostate. Being taken like this, so slowly, was humiliating. As was the spit that ran all down his chin thanks to the ring gag.

He kept expecting it to speed up but it never did. Sir continued to fuck him at that slow leisurely pace that was just enough to have him on the edge but not enough to push him over. He actually sobbed once as he fought to stay still and take what his Sir was giving him.

And that, that knowledge that this was what his owner wanted from him, was enough to push him over the edge. With a startled cry, Aramis began to fuck himself on the dildo as he came, mewling and groaning as he worked his over used body as hard as he could.

Athos sat back and watched as Aramis lost it. His lover suddenly started fucking back on the dildo as if desperate to get off. He started to reach for him to help him along when Aramis suddenly cried out loudly and began to come. In the end, he ended up with Aramis mewling as he continued to try to fuck himself, not stopping until Athos turned the machine off.

Athos wanted so badly to take the hood off of Aramis to hear his voice. Instead, he undid the gag and gently worked it out of his boy’s mouth. At least now Aramis could tell him if he was in distress instead of relying on Athos to figure it out himself. 

“Thank you, Master,” Aramis rasped.

Athos froze and stared at his lover. He remembered the last man to call him Master. He also remembered how things had ended. To this day, they still didn’t speak to one another. Aramis had called him many things since they started this but Master had never been one of them. He needed to talk to his lover or they needed to stop right now, one or the other.

With that in mind, Athos quickly undid the hood and slid it off of Aramis’ face. He shielded his eyes, giving him a moment to adjust as he sat on the floor in front of him. “Musketeer,” Athos said as calmly as he could.

“Musketeer? Musketeer? No,” Aramis said frantically. “Oh please, Sir, no. Whatever I did I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I...”

“Aramis, calm down,” Athos said firmly. “I... I just needed to... well, to check in with you.” He hadn’t expected Aramis to react so strongly though thinking about it, he supposed he should have. If he was down far enough to let Master slip out he was down too far for a rational conversation just yet. 

“Why?” Aramis asked.

“Because you called me Master,” Athos said slowly. He paused trying to give Aramis time to come back up a bit. “You’ve never done that before and... and I guess I was worried you had slipped down too far.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, Sir. I didn’t realize you wouldn’t like it. I won’t do it again.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” Athos clarified. “Only that it surprised me. Is that something you want to call me?”

“Sometimes, Sir,” Aramis replied sheepishly. It was the truth. Most of the time Athos was Sir to him when they played but sometimes... sometimes he was Master. And sometimes he was Master even when they weren’t playing.

“Alright, we’ll sit down tomorrow and talk about it. Okay?” Athos was thrown. He had thought it a conscious decision on Aramis’ part not to call him Master as most subs would have done. Instead, it appeared to mean something specific to him that he only needed at certain times. Oh yes, they were definitely going to talk about this tomorrow.

“Yes, Sir. Are we... are we stopping now?”

“Stopping?” Athos laughed, relieved. They needed to talk but it could wait for now. “We’re nowhere near finished. I have plans for you, boy.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis grinned

Once again, Athos backed the machine up. He hesitated for a moment trying to decide which dildo to use, In the end, he went with the largest of the three saving the vibrator for last. He considered skipping the vibrator altogether but he knew his boy wanted it. Deep down, he wanted everything Athos planned to give him. That just meant it was up to Athos to make sure his boy didn’t become overwhelmed.

“Are you ready to begin again?” Athos asked once he had moved the fucking machine back into position. He moved the dildo forward until it was just breaching his body, forcing his hole open around the tip of it.

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said as he began to shake. He took deep breaths as he waited for Athos to begin, trying to relax his body. A moment later the dildo began to push its way inside of him, forcing his hole wider and wider until at last it sank all the way in. Even then, though, Athos did not stop, pushing the huge phallus into Aramis as deep as it would go.

Aramis was panting harshly as his owner fucked him with the huge toy. He knew he was shaking but there was nothing he could do about it. He wouldn’t even ask. He belonged to Sir, was his to use any way he wanted. Besides, he had a feeling that Athos had more planned than just this. Aramis would save his begging for then.

Once the dildo was buried deep inside of Aramis, Athos stopped. He let it rest there for a few moments then began slowly backing it out. His boy was shaking hard by the time Athos had the dildo all the way out. He gave him a moment again then flipped the switch and began to skewer Aramis once more. 

Athos did it again and again until Aramis finally broke and began to beg. Aramis didn’t beg to be released though, he begged for Athos to finish him. He tried to push back onto the dildo but Athos refused to let him. Stopping the dildo for a moment, he moved up to Aramis’ head. “Are you sure you want me to continue? I wasn’t planning to, you know. We’ll have to come up with some way for you to make it up to me.”

“Anything,” Aramis gasped. He knew he would likely come to regret such a blanket offer but he didn’t care. The dildo felt the size of Athos’ arm and the slow, agonizing penetration felt like it was leaving hmm gaping. In the end, it was simply more than he could take.

“Very well,” Athos smirked. He turned off the machine and removed the dildo just as Aramis asked him to. In it’s place he put the vibrator. It wasn’t as thick as the last two dildos but it was thick enough that Aramis would definitely be feeling it. 

“Ready, boy?” Athos asked as he snugged the vibrator up against his hole. He could see Aramis shaking again and grinned. His boy was certainly in for it. After all, Athos still had to take him once he finished on the vibrator. 

“Ye-ye-yes, Sir,” Aramis stammered as he tried to prepare himself for what was to come. He didn’t know how much more Sir had planned but he truly did not know how much more he could take. Still, if his Master wanted it then he would see him have it.

Athos gave a nod and turned on the machine. He didn’t leave it on slow this time. He set it to fucking his boy with a decent rhythm and sat back to watch. Just when Aramis started to relax into it, Athos flipped the switch on the remote turning the vibrator on. 

“Aaahhh,” Aramis cried out as the vibrator flared to life within him. He was already so tender and sore it made the vibrator feel like a live wire being shoved inside of him.

“S-s-sir, pl-please,” Aramis begged.

“You can take it,” Athos said doing his best to turn a deaf ear to his boy’s pleas. It was harder than he would have thought and knew if Aramis kept it up he wouldn’t be able to deny him.

“I can’t,” Aramis sobbed. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes then slid slowly own his face. “Please, Sir. Please. I can’t. I can’t.”

“Alright, boy,” Athos said as he turned off the fucking machine. He couldn’t stand to hear Aramis genuinely beg especially during sex. As carefully as he could, he extracted the vibrator tossing it with the others to be cleaned. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Aramis gushed. “Oh thank you.”

“Tell me boy, do you feel up to taking me still or no? I won’t be angry regardless of your answer.” Athos almost hoped he said no. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tuck him because he did, very badly even. He just wasn’t sure Aramis was up to it.

“I can go on, Sir,” Aramis said quickly.

“Be honest with me, boy. Do you truly feel up to taking me on top of everything else?”

“Sir, please. I really do. I... I want you, Sir. I want to feel you and I want to please you.”

“Very well. But if you need to stop you will tell me right away.”

“I’ll use my safe word if I need to, Sir, I promise,” Aramis said, gripping the bell in his hands tightly. He was no longer gagged and could call out if he chose, but Sir had put the bell in his hands personally. It was their one sure way of safe wording no matter the situation. 

“As you say,” Athos said and moved around behind Aramis. He slicked himself up and slowly slid into the other man. Aramis’ body was stretched so much that Athos’ cock slid right in causing Athos to groan in pleasure. 

Tightening his grip on Aramis’ hips, Athos began to fuck him. He started out slowly, not wanting to hurt Aramis, but as he began to move back into his thrusts Athos picked up the pace a bit. Soon he was fucking his boy with long, even strokes causing Aramis’ to pant and moan which only turned him on more.

Aramis wanted to come as he fucked back into Athos thrusts but he couldn’t get any friction. Tears were starting to run down his face again as his body was taken by his Master. Finally, he couldn’t hold it back any more. “Master, please,” Aramis begged.

“Please what, boy?” Athos asked. He didn’t tell Aramis that hearing him call him Master was a huge turn on. It was nearly enough to make him come.

“Please let me come,” Aramis pleaded.

The sound of Aramis begging to be allowed to come was almost too much for Athos. Reaching beneath him, he stroked his hard on through the suit while he fucked him with everything he had.

Aramis came first but only by a matter of seconds. When Athos felt him start to come, he grabbed his hips hard and slammed into him just as his own orgasm hit. By the time they were finished, they were both exhausted and panting, though Aramis more so than Athos. 

Carefully, Athos began to untie him. He moved slowly freeing each leg before laying Aramis down on the floor. Afterwards, Athos quickly cleaned up and put the room to rights before practically carrying his boy into their bedroom.

Athos undressed his lover and cleaned him up before tucking him into bed. He had intended to do some work but the look on Aramis’ face coupled with the way he gripped his hand was enough to have Athos stripping off his own clothes and climbing into bed beside him.

“You alright, Sweetheart?” Athos asked as he tugged Aramis over against him so that his head lay pillowed on his chest.

“Yes, Master,” Aramis replied as he snuggled down into Athos’ embrace. “Was I pleasing enough for you?”

“You’re always pleasing enough,” Athos told him. “But tonight, you were amazing. You could not have done better if you tried.”

“Sir...” Aramis said bashfully. Athos’ praise always affected him more than any other. It was the thing he lived for these days.

“You were beautiful,” Athos went on. “Your suit looked magnificent on you.”

“I wish I could see it,” Aramis said.

“Well, actually you can,” Athos grinned. “I recorded the session. Tomorrow you’re going to watch the entire thing.”

“Oh, Sir, really?”

“Really, Sweetheart. But why don’t you try to get some sleep for now. Tomorrow will be here soon enough.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said and leaned up to give Athos a quick kiss before collapsing back onto the bed.

HolidaysHolidaysHolidaysHolidaysHolidaysHolidays

The next morning Athos awoke to find Aramis curled against him. Smiling, he leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead. Moving back, he found himself starting into a pair of deep brown eyes.

“Good morning,” Athos said as he tried to gauge his boy’s mood. He remembered then that once again they had not formally ended the scene and wondered how Aramis would react to that.

“Good morning, Sir,” Aramis said letting Athos know he was still firmly in the scene even after two days.

Not wanting to pull Aramis out of the scene if he didn’t want to be but knowing they had to talk, Athos did the only thing he could. “Musketeer,” he said.

For long moments Aramis only stared at him then he blinked and seemed to come back to himself. “Athos? What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned.

“Nothing’s wrong, Sweetheart,” Athos began. “But it’s been two days. And there are some things we need to talk about.”

“Two days?” Aramis repeated. “Huh. It doesn’t feel like it but I know you’re right.”

“How do you feel?” Athos asked slightly worried.

“I’m fine,” Aramis said, dismissing his concern. When he saw him open his mouth to protest he elaborated. “My backside is sore from the paddle. And I’m sore from the machine but neither are anything more than a nuisance.”

“That’s good to know,” Athos replied. “You’ve been through a lot these last couple of days. I’m glad to know it wasn’t too much.”

“I would have used my safe word if it started to be too much.”

“Would you have? Truly?” 

“Truly,” Aramis assured him. “I know how much it means to you to be able to trust me to use it when I need to.”

“I love you, Sweetheart. I can’t stand the thought of actually going too far and injuring you.”

“And that’s why I’ll always use it.”

“Thank you. Do you feel up to getting up? There are a couple of things I’d like to discuss with you but if you’re too sore they can wait.”

“I can get up,” Aramis told him and proceeded to do just that. “Do you want me to make breakfast again?”

“No,” Athos said as he got up. “Let’s go sit on the couch and talk.”

“You know, if you weren’t so relaxed I’d be pretty worried about now.”

“Oh no, it’s nothing like that. It’s just about how things went these last two days.” Athos led them into the living room and over to the couch. “Stay here while I put some coffee on then we can talk.”

Aramis didn’t like it but he did as he was told and remained on the couch. Athos shouldn’t be making their coffee. He should be doing that. But he knew there was no way Athos would let him. He was in what Aramis termed protective mode and there was nothing he could do about it.

A few minutes later, Athos came back out with two steaming mugs of coffee. He handed one to Aramis and set the other on the coffee table before rejoining him on the couch. They sat and drank their coffee for a bit before Athos finally broke the silence.

“So, there are a couple of things I think we should talk about. I’ll start with the easier one. You never called me Master before. Was that just a one time thing or is it something you’ve been wanting?”

“It’s something I’ve been wanting,” Aramis answered. “But not all the time. The mood has to be right I guess for me to want to call you that. It’s why I never said anything.”

“If you want to call me Master, I have no objections. I’ll also bear in mind not to order you to do so.”

“You wouldn’t mind that? Me deciding when and where to use it?”

“As long as you don’t suddenly stop calling me Sir I have no problem with it.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Aramis said, the title slipping out without warning. 

“And that’s the other thing we need to talk about,” Athos said. 

“What?”

“You seem to be having trouble coming back up. Even now, after clearly ending the scene in the bedroom, you still called me Sir.”

“Oh. I’m sor... well, no I’m not sorry. But I don’t now how to fix it.”

“I’m not sure we can fix it as you say,” Athos said then hesitated. “Aramis... have you ever considered playing like this 24/7? No Musketeers in or out in the mornings but one continuous, ongoing scene.”

“No,” he shook his head. He had never considered anything like that mostly because of their work. Something like that you couldn’t turn off and on with a switch. That would mean incorporating the office into their scene and that was something he most definitely did not want.

“Why not?” Athos asked. He knew Aramis had to have at least considered the possibility. He wasn’t sure why he was so adamantly against the idea. 

“Work,” Aramis replied simply. “I can’t be... be this there. I’m sorry, Athos. You know if there was any way...”

“Of course I do,” Athos said. “But what if work wasn’t an issue? Would you consider it then?”

“Sure but what do you want me to do, quit my job?”

“More like take a leave of absence,” Athos said carefully. 

“You’re serious,” Aramis said, stunned. “You want me to give up my job to be... what? Your on-call boy?”

“Aramis, calm down,” Athos said firmly. He was rewarded when Aramis seemed to do just that, though he was still tense. “First, it was just an idea.”

“Yes, but you had a reason for suggesting it.”

“I do have a reason. A good one, I think. But if you are stridently opposed to it then it’s not happening no matter my reasoning.”

“Tell me why,” Aramis demanded. “Tell me why you would want me to quit working for you to be your stay at home toy.”

“Hey! That isn’t what you’d be and you know it. Stop trying to make this into something tawdry.”

“You’re right,” Aramis said blowing out a breath. “I”m sorry. But please, tell me why you would want to turn our lives upside down like this.”

“Because I think you need it,” Athos told him honestly. “You spent two days down because neither one of us thought to Musketeer out of the scene. I think you need this or at least want to try it and I’d like to give it to you.”

“Athos, I don’t know,” Aramis said. He ran his hand through his hair nervously and took a drink of his coffee just to have something to do. “What if one of us likes it but the other doesn’t?”

“Then it stops,” Athos said simply. “Aramis, I’m not proposing we jump right into this like we did in the beginning.”

“Then what are you proposing?”

“How about a test run? Say the weekend. It would give us two days to see if this was something we wanted to explore further or not.”

“How will that differ from our regular weekends?”

“Well, for one thing, Musketeer is strictly a safe word. No using it to take a break or pause unless you truly need to. Secondly, what I say goes without question. If I want to walk you to the garage on a leash then I will. If we’re going to do this then you should be proud to be my boy.”

“I don’t know if I could handle the leash,” Aramis admitted. 

“Do you trust me, Sweetheart?” Athos asked as he turned to face him on the couch.

“With my life,” Aramis answered.

“Then trust me,” Athos said.

“You really think this is something we need to do or at least try to do?”

“Yes,” Athos said seriously.

“Then I guess we’re doing it,” Aramis agreed though the reluctance in his voice was clear.

“Trust me. I won’t let you fall. There is something else I need to tell you, though. You’re, well... you’re not the first person I’ve done this with.”

“I kind of figured that,” Aramis said. “You know way too much about all of this to never have done it before. So tell me about him. Assuming it was a him of course.”

“It was. His name was Joshua. He was the only other sub I’ve ever allowed myself to have. We were okay right up until we took it to 24/7. That’s when everything seemed to fall apart.”

“How old was he?” Aramis asked fascinated to be learning of Athos’ past, especially something so intimate.

“My age.”

“What happened?” Aramis prodded.

“You know how harsh I can be,” Athos explained. “It was even worse after the switch. I was a bastard all of the time and Josh... Josh just couldn’t take it. He needed a Dom with a gentler hand. I... I nearly broke him. To this day, we still don’t speak.”

Aramis nodded and sat back on the couch. “So how do we start? Oh don’t look at me like that. I’m not Joshua. You will not break me.”

“I’m going to go get that hideous collar. Once it goes on, I’m no longer Athos. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” Aramis said with a grimace of distaste. The thing was truly hideous and he hated the thought of wearing it but it was not his choice to make. Athos would decide when it went on and when it came off. Until then his only job was to obey.

Athos didn’t miss the look of disgust on Aramis’ face at the mention of the collar. He made a mental note to order him a real one later that day. He did wonder if he shouldn’t wait until after the weekend to see how things went. Judging by Aramis’ involuntary reactions to the collar he figured he was pretty safe in getting it now. And if he didn’t want it after everything, he could always throw the thing out and be done with it.

Aramis waited patiently for Athos to return. He was not sure what all his lover had in mind for him but that was alright. He trusted Athos completely and he could always use his safe word if things became too much for him.

Athos came back, collar and leash in hand, to find Aramis waiting right where he’d left him. “Good boy,” he said as he held up the two items. “Ready?”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said as he sat up and presented his neck to Athos.

Athos paused for a moment just taking in the sight of his boy. Aramis looked magnificent with his head bowed and neck bared. Sitting beside him, he quickly slipped the collar on then attached the leash before tipping his chin up so he could look at him.

“There are rules,” Athos began. “First, you will refer to me as Sir or Master at all times. Second, you will remain naked unless I choose to dress you in something such as your leather suit. Third, you will ask permission for everything, that includes going to the bathroom or getting a drink of water. Fourth, I expect complete obedience at all times or there will be painful repercussions. And lastly, I can do as I wish with you at any time for any reason. Do you understand these rules?”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis replied, his breathing picking up the more Athos spoke.

“And do you agree to abide by them for the duration of this weekend?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Very well. From this moment until midnight on Sunday you are my boy in every sense of the word. I own you. You have no rights save your safe word. And know, if you use it, the entire scene will come to an end. One Musketeer and everything stops. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said again. It was humiliating to think of himself as someone else’s property but it was arousing, too.

“Beautiful,” Athos said as he ran the back of his hand down Aramis’ cheek. “Now strip for me while I go get the video camera set up in the bedroom.”

“You’re going to film me?” Aramis squeaked, too lost to the rush of everything to remember Athos telling him about the video camera last night.

“I filmed you last night. We’re going to watch it now,” Athos said patiently. “And Aramis, I won’t tell you to undress again.”

Aramis nodded sharply and began to strip. He heard Athos leave the room presumably to set up the video camera. He wasn’t sure how much he liked that. He had never been filmed before and now Athos was going to make him watch himself acting the whore. 

By the time Athos came back into the living room Aramis was sitting demurely on the couch, his clothes folded in a neat stack on the coffee table. He had gone so far as to put the wrist cuffs back on hoping to please Athos. His arousal had waned while Athos was gone but it came back in a rush at the sight of his owner.

Athos took in the sight of a naked Aramis sitting on the couch waiting for him and grinned. “Good boy,” he said. He could tell Aramis had lost some of his ardor but he wasn’t overly concerned about it. He would have him back where he wanted him in no time. The video and vibrator would see to that.

Walking over, Athos took the leash in one hand and ran the other through Aramis’ unruly locks as he leaned down and kissed him hard. When he drew back, he gave the leash a quick tug and said, “Come.”

Aramis rose to follow him then suddenly held back. “Do you plan to talk to me like a dog for the entire weekend?”

Athos turned and stared at him for a moment then he grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around so his back was to him. Five stinging swats landed on Aramis’ bruised ass before he could so much as yelp. When Athos spun him back around he saw the surprise in his eyes and drew himself up. “I’ll talk to you any way I choose to. You would do well to remember that or are you angling for another punishment already?”

“No, Sir,” Aramis said as he ducked his head in humiliation. His ass throbbed where Athos had hit him but he didn’t dare do anything to alleviate it. He had talked back to his owner and paid the price for it. 

“Good,” Athos replied. He didn’t want to have to punish his boy again but he would if necessary. “Now come.” 

Aramis nearly stumbled when Athos tugged hard on the leash. He quickly recovered however and was soon walking just behind and to the side of Athos. He felt a flush of humiliation at ‘heeling’ like a good dog but he pushed it down. This was what his owner wanted of him. He would not disappoint him again by acting out. 

Once in the bedroom, Athos dropped the leash and went over to the video camera. “Middle of the bed, hands and knees.”

Aramis was quick to obey only pausing slightly when his eyes fell on the vibrator Sir had sitting on the nightstand. It was on the tip of his tongue to beg for one of the dildos instead. Even one of the bigger ones would be worth it to avoid the vibrator especially with Athos already annoyed with him. He knew it would be pointless though and liable to increase Athos’ irritation.

“Wise choice,” Athos said as Aramis clamored onto the bed behind him. He knew exactly what his boy had been thinking and was proud of him for holding his tongue. 

Aramis ducked his head, blushing slightly at being caught out. “Sorry, Sir,” he said as he positioned himself as he had been directed.

Athos had just finished hooking up the video camera when Aramis settled into position. He took a moment to simply look at his boy, enjoying the sight of Aramis’ willing submission. He only hoped the rest of the weekend continued on in such a positive manner. 

He took a moment to get the ankle cuffs from the sex shop bag then climbed onto the bed behind Aramis. Taking each ankle in hand, he fastened the cuff around it ensuring it fit snuggly but not too tight. There were clips on the cuffs, both wrist and ankle, to allow his boy to be tethered in place. He didn’t plan on using them but it was nice to know they were there if he wanted to. Or who knows, maybe he would use them. Aramis bound was such a beautiful sight to behold after all.

Remote in hand, Athos pressed play and soon a side shot of Aramis in front of the fucking machine came on the tv. “You look amazing,” Athos told him as he ran his hands down Aramis’ back, over his backside and down his legs.

“Master...” Aramis moaned at the feel of his hands. On the screen, the fucking machine was steadily taking him apart while he was helplessly tied over a bench. 

“Right here, boy,” Athos told him. “What do you want?”

“You, Master,” Aramis replied. “I want you.”

“Well, you don’t get me until after you’ve taken this lovely vibrator. You ready for that?”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis breathed. “I’m ready.”

Taking him at his word, Athos took up the vibrator and covered it in lube. Then he nudged Aramis’ legs farther apart and placed the vibrator at his hole. It was smaller than the one from the night before so Athos didn’t bother preparing his boy. The lube would have to be enough. 

Slowly, Athos began to work the vibrator into Aramis’ hole. Just as he had suspected, he was still somewhat loose from last night allowing the vibrator to slip inside of him with a minimal of effort. Once he had it inside, he took a few minutes to slowly fuck his boy before turning it on. He knew when he did that Aramis would have a much harder time taking it.

A fact that was proven true a few minutes later when Athos thumbed the toy on. He kept it on low, not wanting to overwhelm him so soon. The video was long, after all, and Athos planned on fucking his boy through the whole of it.

“Sir...” Aramis moaned as Athos slowly impaled him on the toy. When he turned it on, he nearly jumped off the bed in surprise and had to fight to hold his position which he knew was exactly what his owner wanted.

“Easy, boy,” Athos said softly, his free hand going to the small of Aramis’ back. He had expected him to jump when he turned the vibrator on and was not wrong. 

“Sorry, Sir,” Aramis apologized as he fought to stay in place and take what was being given to him.

“Shhh. Hush now,” Athos soothed. “You’re doing just fine. Even better than you did last night. See?” He motioned toward the video playing though Aramis couldn’t see him. That was alright, his boy got the idea and turned his attention back to what was playing out on the tv.

Aramis couldn’t help but moan in shame at the sight of himself on the machine. He was fucking back against it like he couldn’t get enough. He thought it made him look like a whore. He realized in that moment that he was a whore. He was Athos’ whore and he refused to be ashamed of that.

“You... you like... like seeing me... like that,” Aramis stammered, a statement not a question.

“I love seeing you like that,” Athos told him. “All flushed and trembling for my pleasure. You have no idea how beautiful you looked last night, how beautiful you look right now even. You’re amazing, Aramis, and if I could I’d show you off to the whole world.”

“Master...”

“What? It’s the truth. You are magnificent. And, more importantly, you’re mine.”

“Yes, Master,” Aramis readily agreed.

“Are you ready for me to turn it up?” Athos asked solicitously.

“I can take it.”

“Good boy,” Athos said and turned the vibrator up to the next setting. He planned on working his boy up slowly this time rather than forcing him to take it. He remembered what happened with the last man who’d called him Master. He didn’t want to take a chance on that happening again.

“Aaahhh,” Aramis cried out as the vibrator was turned up. He was surprised his Master only turned it up a little bit as if he was trying to slowly acclimate him to it. Normally, he didn’t bother, instead setting the vibrator to whatever intensity he wished. 

“Easy now,” Athos soothed. “You can take it. I promise you can. Just trust me, boy.”

“I do, Sir,” Aramis managed as he tried to force his body to accept the intrusion. After a few minutes he realized that he was adjusting to it and it wasn’t nearly as intense as when Athos first started. “It’s... it’s better now, Sir.”

“See. I told you you could do it,” Athos said grinning widely. He ran his hand up and down Aramis’ back again, almost petting the other man. 

“I can do anything for you, Sir.” Aramis wasn’t sure what was going on with Athos. He was being much gentler than he normally was when they played, especially like this. He chalked it up to his Sir wanting to pamper him as he did at times and let it go at that.

Bit by bit, Athos turned the vibrator up higher until it was on its highest setting and Aramis was writhing before him. He started to really fuck him with it then, reaming him even as he made sure to keep a steady pressure on his prostate. 

“Sir, I’m going to... to come,” Aramis stammered finally, unable to hold out any longer against Athos’ slow build up. 

“Then come,” Athos shrugged, unwilling to deny his boy his pleasure. “But I’m still going to fuck you.”

“Yes! Please, Master. Take me, please,” Aramis begged. He was so close to coming but he still wanted Athos inside of him.

Athos groaned at the display his boy was making. He was writhing sensuously and pushing back on the vibrator while he moaned almost continuously. Now, to hear him begging for his Master to fuck him was almost more than Athos could take.

Pulling out the vibrator, Athos tossed it aside. He heard Aramis’ whine and rubbed his back to comfort him. Moving up behind him, he pulled out his cock and pressed it against Aramis’ wet and loosened hole. 

“Ready?” he asked.

“Please...,” Aramis groaned as if in pain. He was right on the cusp of coming. All he needed was a little bit more and he would be there.

Nodding even though Aramis couldn’t see him, Athos took his cock in one hand and Aramis’ hip in the other and began to slowly breech him. Thanks to the fucking last night and again just now Aramis was loose enough to easily penetrate and both men moaned at the feel of it.

Athos no more than managed to seat himself before Aramis cried out and began to come. Gripping Aramis by both hips, Athos started to fuck him through it using long, slow strokes to draw it out. 

Finally, Aramis was done. He was resting on his elbows, his ass thrust up in the air and shaking. Athos continued to fuck him, setting a nice leisurely pace as he enjoyed his boy. After feeling Aramis’ come on his cock, even the leisurely pace wasn’t enough to hold off his orgasm and Athos soon found himself thrusting in hard and filling his boy to the brim.

Carefully, Athos pulled out. He rolled Aramis over onto his side, careful to miss the majority of the mess he had made. “You okay?”

“I’m wonderful, Sir,” Aramis replied with a dopey grin on his face.

“Good,” Athos said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on his hip. “You stay right there while I clean everything up.”

“Oh Sir, I can...”

“You can lay there and rest like I told you to,” Athos interrupted him. He was taking care of his boy tonight and that was all there was to it. 

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said a touch sheepishly. Cleaning up should be his job, not Athos’. Again he had to wonder what was going on in the man’s head for him to be so solicitous especially after the day before and all he had put him through.

“Good boy,” Athos grinned. He scooped up the toy and took it into the bathroom to clean. He knew his behavior was troubling his boy but he couldn’t seem to stop it. He _needed_ to take care of his boy right now. He knew what could happen if he didn’t and he was determined to never have that happen again. Especially with Aramis. 

Once the bed and Aramis were cleaned up Athos settled them down in it, Aramis’ head pillowed on his shoulder. He had even taken the wrist and ankle cuffs off knowing they were no longer needed.

“Sir, what is it?” Aramis asked as they lay in bed together.

“What is what?” Athos came back.

“You’re never this... this gentle with me, especially when we are playing,” Aramis explained. “I want to know what’s wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong,” Athos told him. He saw Aramis frowned and leaned down to kiss him. “Nothing is wrong. I just... I’ve made mistakes before. I have no intention of making those same mistakes with you.”

“Athos, I’m not Joshua,” Aramis said, not even realizing he had used the man’s first name. 

“I know you’re not,” Athos replied, ignoring the fact that Aramis called him Athos. “But I learn from my mistakes. Or at least I will this time. Now hush and get a little rest.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis replied helplessly. He wasn’t sure what to say to get through to the other man but he would look for an opening and try again later.

HolidaysHolidaysHolidaysHolidaysHolidaysHolidays

When Athos woke up after a brief nap, he was surprised to find the space beside him vacant. Just then he heard the water running and looked toward the bathroom. A minute later, Aramis walked out. Athos bit back a retort about Aramis using the bathroom without permission. He knew he should say something but he let it slide.

“Good afternoon,” Aramis said as he slid back into bed beside his owner. He had purposely gotten out of bed to use the bathroom knowing he was supposed to ask permission first. However, he had wanted to test Athos to see what his response would be. If he would abide by his rules or if he would let it slide as he did earlier.

“And hello to you, too,” Athos said biting his tongue. One trip to the bathroom didn’t make that big of a difference after all.

“Sir?” Aramis asked when he saw the look on Athos’ face. Just as he’d feared, it looked like Athos was going to do nothing, letting the infraction slide.

“It’s nothing,” Athos shook his head. “How do you feel, Sweetheart?”

“Fine. I mean I’m still a little sore but it’s nothing I can’t deal with.”

“Good. I still have more plans for you today.”

“Oh? What kind off plans?” Aramis asked curiously.

“You’ll find out but I will tell you I’m going to put those lovely cuffs of yours to use.”

They spent a little longer in bed before Athos deemed it time to get up. He had Aramis grab his cuffs and walked him by his leash into the living room. Sitting on the couch, he pointed to a spot on the floor next to him and said, “Down,” as he gave a sharp tug down on the leash.

Aramis looked at him with wide eyes then folded onto his knees on the floor where Athos had pointed. He hadn’t been expecting that especially after how Athos had been acting. Maybe he wouldn’t need to say anything after all.

“Good boy,” Athos said and patted Aramis on the top of the head like he would an actual dog. He knew the whole dog routine was getting to the other man but he was confident he could take it. 

“Yes, Sir.”

“Put your cuffs on,” Athos then ordered him. “I want to see you in them. As a matter of fact, I don’t want to see you out of them for the rest of the day unless I take them off you myself. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis said as he began to fasten the cuffs to his wrists and ankles. Once they were on he held up his hands showing Athos that he had done as ordered.

“Such a good boy,” Athos praised. “So obedient.”

“I try, Sir,” Aramis blushed. 

Taking the leash, he pulled Aramis around until he was kneeling between his legs. “Suck me off,” he told him. “But first, put your hands behind your back.” As soon as Aramis complied, Athos leaned over him and clipped the cuffs together effectively binding his arms behind his back. 

“Sir?”

“Now you can suck me,” Athos told him. “Here, I’ll even help you and take my cock out for you.” As soon as Athos freed himself from his pants he slid one hand into Aramis’ hair and pulled him down. “Now suck.”

Aramis immediately opened his mouth and took the head of Athos’ cock inside. He sucked on it lovingly before slowly inching his mouth down. Soon, his nose was buried in Athos’ groin as the man’s cock nudged the back of his throat.

“Yeah,” Athos moaned. “Just like that. Suck it.” He tightened his grip on Aramis’ hair and began to guide his head up and down setting the rhythm he liked best. In no time, he had him taking him to the root on every downward pass, enjoying the feel of his clock head being massaged by Aramis’ eager throat.

“I’m gonna come, boy,” Athos warned him and forced his head to move faster on his cock. A few minutes later Athos pulled Aramis’ head down hard and held it there, burying himself as he began to come.

Aramis felt like he was in heaven. Athos was finally acting as he usually did and taking what he wanted from his boy regardless of his wishes. He only wished his Master had managed to come on his tongue rather than down his throat so he might have tasted it. 

Athos gently pulled Aramis off of his spent cock. He pushed him back until he was sitting up straight again. Taking up the leash, he guided him back around to his original spot beside him. “Stay,” he commanded making Aramis blush again at being addressed in such a manner.

Aramis, however, did as he was told, even going so far as to lay down with his head on Athos’ feet. He wasn’t sure if this was what his Sir was wanting from him but it felt right so he went with it. Sir would tell him if he did something wrong.

Athos sucked in a breath when Aramis laid down on his feet. He had not meant to push the game quite that far but it seemed that his boy did not mind. If that was the case, he was not going to argue. One of his favorite things, after all, was to have his sub obediently curled around his feet while he worked.

The rest of the day continued as such with Aramis pleasuring his owner at his whim while also making little infractions to see if Athos would finally call him out on one. When it became obvious that wasn’t going to happen, Aramis decided to act.

“Sir?” he called from his spot on the floor. He had never been more grateful for the plushness of the carpet before that day.

“Yes, boy?” 

“I need to talk to you, Sir,” Aramis said and took a deep breath. “May I come sit on the couch with you?”

Athos felt a sudden panic grip him. His boy needed to talk to him. That couldn’t be good. It was never good when one’s partner said those words. He had thought he had done everything right this time, even ignoring it when Aramis broke the rules. What could he have done wrong this time?

“Sir? Sir? SIR!” Aramis shouted hoping to break Athos out of his near panic attack. When the man’s head twisted to face him, he sighed. “It’s nothing bad, Sir. Athos. I just need to talk to you and don’t want to do it sitting at your feet. May I come up?”

“Of course,” Athos swallowed thickly. He reached for the leash to undo it but Aramis covered his hands stopping him. Looking into his boy’s eyes he saw nothing but love and reassurance so he let his hands fall away and waited for Aramis to join him on the couch.

“Thank you, Sir,” Aramis said as he settled on the opposite end of the couch. He wasn’t trying to distance himself but he needed to be able to see Athos clearly while he talked to him and couldn’t do that if he was right up against him. 

“What is it you want to talk about?” Athos asked drawing up his courage. 

“You,” Aramis said flatly. He saw Athos flinch and hurried on. “I don’t know what’s wrong with you or what’s gotten into your head but you don’t have to do this. You don’t have to treat me with kid gloves. I think I’ve already proven that I can take it. That I want to take it even.”

“You have,” Athos agreed. 

“Then why won’t you let me?”

“Aramis, are you absolutely sure this is what you want? You know how I can normally be. I’ll be even worse if we do this. Are you prepared for that?” Athos asked him seriously.

“Yes,” Aramis replied firmly only for Athos to lean forward and slap him across the face. He didn’t do it full strength but he didn’t do it lightly either.

“Yes what?” Athos asked, his eyes gleaming.

It was Aramis’ turn to swallow at the look on his owner’s face. “Yes, Sir,” he replied, his cheek stinging. 

“Good boy,” Athos replied. He took up the leash then and tugged it hard, forcing Aramis to lean forward. He kept tugging until Aramis was once more on the floor at his feet. “Stay off the furniture.”

“Y-yes, Sir,” Aramis stammered slightly still reeling from the abrupt one eighty that Athos had done. He wasn’t complaining but he had expected a little time to prepare for the transition. Apparently Athos had other ideas.

Athos kept a sharp eye on Aramis as he settled him back on the floor. He knew the slap had come as a shock to him but that was his intention. Aramis wanted him to take off his leash so to speak then he would. He only hoped his boy was up to the challenge. He could be quite the bastard when playing this hard, something Aramis should recall from their first time playing.

Luckily for him, Aramis managed to remember all the rules and actually follow them for the rest of the day. Athos had made use of him multiple times, fucking his mouth ruthlessly more than once. 

“Go fetch the vibrator,” Athos said and handed Aramis his leash so he could do so. “It’s in the bathroom.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis replied as he stood. He quickly returned, not wanting to anger Athos by dawdling. 

“Good boy,” Athos said and patted his lap. “Across my legs.”

“Do you want the lube, Sir?” Aramis asked, hoping.

“Did I ask for any lube, boy?” Athos shot back arching an eyebrow.

“No, Sir. Sorry, Sir.” Aramis handed his leash back to Athos and quickly lay down across his lap. He knew he was still somewhat stretched from earlier so wasn’t overly worried about the lack of lube. No, what worried him was the vibrator itself. 

“Spread your legs,” Athos ordered. When Aramis complied he used his free hand to spread his cheeks baring his red puffy hole to his view. “You look well fucked.”

“Yes, Sir. Earlier...”

“You’re about to be very well faced,” Athos interrupted him. “Hands behind your back.” He laid the vibrator down and clipped Aramis’ cuffs together immobilizing him. Picking the vibrator back up, he placed the tip at his reddened hole then pushed it inside in one long, smooth push.

“Aaahhh,” Aramis cried out as the vibrator breached his body. It was almost as big as the dildos Athos had used the night before and Aramis felt every inch of it as it slid inside him.

“Quiet, boy, or I’ll gag you,” Athos snapped.

Aramis started to reply then snapped his mouth shut. Athos had never threatened something like that before. He had always wanted to hear the noises he made. It was yet another radical shift that Aramis wasn’t prepared for.

Athos pulled the vibrator all the way out then shoved it in again, eager to see if Aramis would cry out again. He was disappointed when Aramis managed to hold his tongue no matter how difficult the intrusion. Taking hold of the toy, Athos began to fuck Aramis with it hard and fast. After a few minutes, he thumbed it on high and was pleased to hear Aramis scream into the couch cushion.

“Ugh. Can you do nothing right?” Athos sneered as he turned the vibrator back off again. “Go and fetch your penis gag and that vibrator better stay in place the whole time. Understand?”

“Ye-ye-yes, S-sir,” Aramis stammered.

Athos undid the cuffs and helped him up from his lap, not really wanting to punish him for letting the vibrator drop. Not yet anyway. He watched as Aramis carefully made his way across the room and into the bedroom. He supposed the boy could cheat a bit if he chose but he didn’t think he would. No, Aramis would admit any failing on his part and take his punishment for it. Athos only hoped he could handle it. Even their first time in the hotel, he hadn’t truly let go. He never took the leash on himself all the way off. He had come close that time but he had still held back. This time, there would be no holding back.

A minute or so later, Aramis emerged from the bedroom, gag in hand. He still walked carefully, obviously concentrating on not letting the toy slip free. Athos had to commend him. Since the slap, he was doing rather well. He would fail eventually, though. His boys always did and then he would be at Athos’ mercy.

Aramis crept across the room as carefully as he could without appearing to be intentionally dragging his feet. Unlike the dildos, there was nothing but his internal muscles holding the vibrator in place and he was scared that any minute now he was going to slip up and let it fall. He had no idea how Athos would punish him if he did and he didn’t want to find out. Not after that slap that he could still feel lightly stinging his cheek.

Athos held out his hand when Aramis approached and the man quickly handed him the penis gag. He knelt when Athos pointed at the floor and held himself still while the gag was shoved into his mouth and fastened into place. Even though Athos had not ordered it, Aramis had grabbed his bell while getting the gag knowing the man would be displeased if he left himself with no way to safe word should he need it. 

“Across my lap again,” Athos commanded as he took up Aramis’ leash again. “Hands behind your back, boy.” Athos once again clipped his cuffs together immobilizing him. He noticed that one of Aramis’ hands was clenched tightly and nodded to himself. The boy had remembered his safe word. That was good. 

Once Aramis was back into position Athos adjusted him slightly just because he could then once more took hold of the toy. He fucked Aramis with it for a few minutes, reaming his boy’s ass. He wanted to make him feel it even before he turned on the toy.

Aramis bit down hard on the gag filling his mouth. He knew Athos liked for him to suck on it but he couldn’t manage it, not with his owner doing his best to ream his ass. And he knew it was only going to get worse when the vibrator was turned on again.

Athos watched his boy, mindful of the bell in his hand. He told himself he had to trust Aramis to use it and therefore disregarded it for the time being. Still fucking him with the toy, he thumbed the vibrator on, setting it to medium this time. 

Even that was rewarding as Aramis cried out around the penis gag filling his mouth. Athos had chosen that gag specifically, wanting something that would keep most of the noise Aramis made locked in his own throat. Something he was sure his boy would find quite humiliating. 

Aramis felt the vibrator being turned on and could not help but scream. Or try to at any rate. The thick leather gag filling his mouth kept him from making much noise. Somehow, Aramis thought that might just have been the reason Athos chose this particular gag for him.

Athos gave him a moment to try to adjust to the vibrations then he was fucking him once more, using that same hard and fast rhythm as he had earlier. The only difference was that he made sure to hit his prostate on every stroke rather than randomly. He wanted his boy to really feel it and he wanted to watch him come undone while laying across him. 

As Athos continued his assault, Aramis began squirming. The constant stimulation to his prostate was almost more than he could take. His cock was rock hard and he ached to rub it against Sir’s leg. That, he knew, was against the rules and would earn him a significant punishment. This Athos he wasn’t sure he wanted to test.

Trying to hold on, he bit down hard on the gag and tried fruitlessly to talk around it. He knew it was a lost cause when he heard Sir chuckle above him and hold the vibrator directly against his prostate for excruciatingly long seconds.

“Huh, not bad, boy,” Athos said by way of praise. It was a far cry from the frequent ‘good boys’ Athos had doled out before. Smiling cruelly, he began to fuck Aramis again. “Don’t you dare come without permission. Do you hear me?”

Aramis nodded helplessly. He understood. He wouldn’t come until Sir gave him permission. He only hoped that permission came soon or he knew he would be earning himself his first punishment of the session. He had a feeling if he did, it wouldn’t be the last.

Grabbing Aramis’ hands, Athos pulled them up high exposing all of Aramis’ ass to him. Shoving the toy in deep, he held his hands tightly and began to pepper his ass with swats. None of them were particularly hard but Aramis’ backside was still tender. That, combined with the vibrator inside of him, made them seem twice as hard as they were.

“Nnmmphhh,” Aramis tried unsuccessfully to speak around the penis gag filling his m out. His ass felt like it was on fire wherever Athos spanked it, making him want to squirm even more. In fact, it was taking all of his willpower to stay where he had been put and not try to move.

Athos continued to spank him until Aramis lost the fight and began to squirm. That was the signal he was looking for. Jerking Aramis’ wrists as high up his back as they would go, he began spanking his ass in earnest causing him to howl into the gag.

Aramis thought he might go mad. Athos was really laying into him, not holding back at all as he spanked his bare ass. On top of the bruises left by the paddle it was almost more than he could take. He tried to scream his distress into the gag but it held is cries locked impotently in his throat.

“That’s it. You take it, boy,” Athos said as he continued to rain down blows on Aramis’ bruised backside.

Aramis shook his head, trying to get his point across. He knew he could safe word but he also knew that would end the scene for the rest of the weekend and he didn’t want to do that. He wanted to show his Master that he truly could take it. He had endured being caned from shouldered to feet after all. Surely he could take a simple spanking, prior bruises or no.

Finally Athos gave up on the spanking and returned to the vibrator. Taking hold of it, he thumbed it up to high without warning and began to fuck his boy. He made sure to hit Aramis’ prostate on every push, relentlessly driving him toward an orgasm he did not have permission for. 

Aramis screamed long and loud into the gag when Athos turned the vibrator up but it made no difference. His Master kept fucking him with it, running it over his swollen prostate again and again and again. At last, it was more than Aramis could take and he began to buck on Athos lap seeking friction for his cock as his orgasm slammed into him.

Athos held him down through his orgasm, doing nothing to prevent it. In his eyes, he had already done everything necessary to stop Aramis from coming simply by denying him. Nothing more should have been required. Apparently he had been wrong.

Once Aramis was finished and collapsed back across Athos’ lap in a heap Athos jerked the vibrator free and roughly shoved him off is lap and onto the floor in a painful heap. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” he demanded hotly. “I thought I made myself clear when I said no coming. Was I unclear in some way? Did you not understand my very explicit order?”

Aramis quickly shook his head no, his face flaming and eyes going wide at Athos’ very real anger. He had not meant to anger his owner, his Master. He had tried to hold on but Athos knew every single button he had and knew just when to push them. At the time, he had thought that was what Athos wanted, for him to lose control and come. Now, he was rethinking that and wondering what his fate was going to be.

“I don’t believe you,” Athos said sternly. “You’ve been testing me since yesterday. Is this just another one of your tests? Well, I don’t think you’re going to like the outcome this go round.”

Aramis tried to deny Athos’ words but the gag in his mouth prevented him. He shook his head no vigorously though how Athos interpreted that was anyone’s guess. He reached for him then, hoping through touch he could show him that he had not meant to disobey. The only problem was, Athos wasn’t having it.

As soon as Aramis reached for him, Athos shoved him away. Hard. He stood up from the couch and grabbed his boy’s leash. Holding it fisted in his hand, he all but dragged Aramis across the living room floor to where the bench from the other day sat. Using his leash, he tied him across the bench then stood and disappeared into the bedroom. He returned a few moments later with the rope they had used. Going to his knees beside Aramis, he bound him across the bench tethering him to the four legs rather than binding Aramis’ hands behind is back this time. No, the last thing he wanted was Aramis’ back blocked. His boy thought he could push him? He was about to find out how very wrong he was.

Aramis was starting to panic. Athos had _never_ been like this before, even during his harshest punishments. He was seriously considering using his safe word when Athos appeared next to his ear. “Do it and it ends and I mean all of it,” he whispered, his voice clipped and angry. 

Aramis gave a tentative shake of his head and Athos moved away again. The first thing he did was take the vibrator and reinsert it into his boy’s red hole. He pushed it in as far as it would go then turned it on high drawing a muffled scream from his boy. “Something wrong, boy?” he taunted. 

Next, he went back into their bedroom and opened the cabinet with all their whips and canes. He thought about caning him but that was almost a treat for the boy. On the other hand, he hadn’t gotten used to the whip yet. Not only had he not come up with a way to deal with it, it actually scared him a bit though he would never admit it.

Athos looked over the whips and took down one of the medium ones. While his infraction did warrant the harsher of the whips, his boy was still learning his way with them. Athos could allow him a little leeway just this once. He wasn’t a complete bastard after all. Whip in hand, he returned to the living room where Aramis was bound. As soon as his boy saw the whip in his hand he tensed up and started shaking his head. He even tried talking through the gag. It was all to no avail though. Athos had settled on a punishment and unless his boy Musketeered out, he would be taking it.

“Something the matter?” Athos asked for the second time, all too aware that Aramis could not reply. “No? Good. You disobeyed a direct command. You should be thankful I’m using this whip and not one of the others. Tell me, Aramis, are you thankful?”

Aramis looked Athos in the eyes and shook his head no. He knew it was a mistake as soon as he’d done it. Athos was beyond pissed at his answer but there was nothing he could do about it. 

Athos stared at his ungrateful boy and seethed. Not only had he told him no, but he had looked him in the eyes when he did it, acting as if he had the right. Before he could stop himself, Athos drew back and slapped him hard across the face. Being tied to the bench, Aramis wasn’t able to move with the blow making it even worse. He tasted the faint metallic taste of blood and bit down hard on the gag to keep from making any noise.

Standing, Athos took a minute to survey his prey. His boy would remember this lesson for a long time to come. “I suggest you don’t look me in the eye again or you’ll get a hell of a lot more than a slap. Understand?”

Aramis froze for a moment as if unsure what to do then he quickly nodded his head. He even went so far as to turn his head to stare down at the floor rather than off to the side. The last thing he wanted was to accidentally meet Athos’ eyes. Not with him like this. As it was, it was almost more than Aramis could take. The only thing stopping him from using his safe word was the reminder that if he did the entire scene ended. There would be no pause to talk things through and then begin again. This time, if he called a halt everything halted.

Seeing his boy finally being obedient cooled some of Athos’ anger. Still, a punishment needed to be meted out and it was up to him to do it. Drawing back his arm he let the whip fly, it’s strands striking Aramis high between the shoulders. He heard his boy scream around the gag and drew back his arm again. He landed three more blows before Aramis had enough.

Realizing he simply could not take this level of abuse, Aramis uncurled his fist and rang the bell he’d been holding onto for dear life. As soon as Athos heard the tinkling of the bell everything stopped. He dropped the whip to the floor and backed away his hands held up and out as if warding off something. Aramis tried to talk around the gag but nothing intelligible came out. It did the trick though and suddenly Athos was racing to his side, his hands all over him as he tried to decide what to undo first.

Aramis tried to speak again, frustrated with his inability to communicate. It was enough to give Athos some focus and the man quickly began working on the buckle to the gag keeping Aramis mute. Once unbuckled, Athos removed it as gently as he could then flung the thing across the room.

“My hands,” Aramis directed, afraid Athos needed the focus. “Undo my hands next.”

Athos nodded, his eyes firmly away from Aramis’ own as he undid each hand then moved to the ropes holding his legs in place. Lastly, he removed the vibrator, throwing it in the same direction as the gag. As soon as Aramis was free Athos was back up and moving away again, his hands once more held out as if warding something off. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. His eyes were glued to the middle of Aramis’ chest, too terrified of what he might see in his eyes to risk a glance. 

“Athos...” Aramis trailed off, unsure what to say to the suddenly skittish man before him.

The sound of his name on Aramis’ lips was enough to set him off. Without a word, he whirled around and stormed toward the front door. He didn’t even bother to close it behind him as he all but ran from the penthouse leaving a confused and grieving Aramis behind him.

Aramis wasn’t sure what to do at first. Athos had just taken off on him and he had no idea where to. He took a step toward the door, intent on going after him when he remembered that he was naked and quickly turned toward the bedroom. He dressed as fast as possible then grabbed his wallet and keys, something Athos had not done, and headed out the door. 

His first stop was the doorman. He was assuming, of course, that Athos hadn’t taken the car but he didn’t think he had. He was in no shape to be driving and he trusted that the man knew that. Luckily, the doorman paid off directing Aramis to the coffee shop across the street. Aramis thanked the man then raced out of the building and across the street to his wayward lover.

Athos was easy enough to find sitting in a booth in the farthest corner of the shop. Aramis headed straight for him, dropping down in the seat across from him. “You left,” he said.

“What are you doing here?” Athos asked, looking at Aramis like he had never seen him before.

“You left,” Aramis said again. Without warning, Aramis started to shake as everything he had been through caught up with him. “Fuck.”

“Aramis? What’s wrong?” Athos asked suddenly concerned. My God how many different ways could he screw this up? First he practically abuses his lover then he runs out on the man when he likely needs him most.

“No-no-nothing,” Aramis stammered as he tried to calm himself down.

“Here, drink this,” Athos said as he passed over his hot chocolate to the other man. He needed to get him back home but he wasn’t even sure if Aramis could stand unassisted right not.

Aramis took a drink, the hot, sweet liquid helping to settle his shaky body. “How did you pay for this? Your wallet’s at home.”

“Claire let me charge it,” Athos shrugged. “Said I looked like I needed it. We come here often enough I don’t think she thought it was much of a risk.”

“Re-remind me to th-th-thank her,” Aramis said, the stammer still in his voice. 

“We need to get you home,” Athos said determinedly.

“S-s-sure,” Aramis said and tried to stand up only to nearly end up on his ass in the floor if not for Athos’ quick reflexes. 

“I’ve got you,” Athos said. “Come on. Just lean on me.”

“I can w-w-walk,” Aramis insisted though it was quite clear that he couldn’t. At least not on his own. 

“Let me help you,” Athos said, his voice pleading. “Please.”

“Oh. Uh, okay.” He wasn’t sure why Athos was pleading to help him but he wasn’t going to turn it down. Not after Musketeering out and ruining their session.

“Come on. Put your arm around my shoulders,” Athos directed. Seeing how bad off Aramis was right now he had to wonder how he’d managed to get dressed and find him. His partner was suffering from a bad case of sub drop probably due to him running out on him after he used his safe word. Athos shook his head. He should have that whip taken to him for being so irresponsible, especially with Aramis.

“Athos?” Aramis called sensing something wasn’t right with the other man. He might have ended the scene but he was still pretty in tune with his partner and he knew something was wrong.

“It’s nothing,” Athos tried to dismiss it but one glance at Aramis showed that he wasn’t going to accept that for an answer. “I screwed up. A lot. And I’m kicking myself over it. Look, let’s just get you home. We can talk about whatever you want to after that.”

“Fine as long as you agree not to do a runner again.”

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

It took a little bit but Athos finally managed to get Aramis back to their building and up to the penthouse. It required the doorman’s help and no small amount of embarrassment on Aramis’ part but they made it. After thanking the doorman profusely, Athos had settled Aramis on the couch then disappeared into the kitchen. 

Aramis could hear him moving about in the other room so didn’t start to panic again. He just wished Athos would come on already. After him taking off like he did, Aramis wanted him where he could see him as well as hear him.

“Sorry, Sweetheart,” Athos said as he came bustling back into the living room, a tray of hot chocolate and cookies in his hands. He set the tray on the coffee table then joined Aramis on the couch. He saw his lover frown at the small bit of distance he kept between them but he thought it for the bet, at least until they had talked everything out. 

“Are you still angry with me?” Aramis jumped right in. He could think of no other reason for Athos to keep more than a foot of space between them.

“No,” Athos shook his head.

“Then why are you so far away? Have I done something?”

“We need to talk,” Athos said then immediately wanted to kick himself for his choice of words. “About the scene and what happened, why you safe worded. I thought that might be easier with a little bit of space between us so we could see each other’s faces. That’s all.”

“I’m sorry I safe worded. I realize I shouldn’t have...”

“Stop,” Athos said firmly. “You safe worded because you needed to. Don’t ever feel you need to apologize for that. I would like to know specifically what caused it so I don’t do it again though.”

“It... it was a lot of things really,” Aramis said then reached for his mug of hot chocolate and took a drink. “Why this and not alcohol?”

“You were close to shock in the coffee shop. I thought the sugar would be better for you than booze would. Can you tell me any of the things you mentioned?”

“You were just so cold,” Aramis shrugged. “Treating me like a dog, I could handle that at first but then you started treating me worse than a dog, belittling me, shoving me around. Then when you slapped me for looking at you... I didn’t know it wasn’t allowed, Sir, or I never would have done it.”

“I’m sorry, Sweetheart,” Athos said ashamed of himself. “And you don’t have to call me Sir. The scene’s over. I’m just Athos now.”

“Athos. Right,” Aramis said as if reminding himself. 

“What about after that?” Athos pressed. He knew there was more to it than simply his debasement of him. Aramis had endured such before and not needed to safe word.

“I don’t like the whip,” Aramis said softly then realized how that sounded and rushed on. “I wasn’t just trying to avoid a punishment. I swear I wasn’t.”

“I didn’t think you were,” Athos assured him.

“Sir. Athos. Why did you force me to come if you were only going to punish me for it?”

“I hadn’t really intended for you to come,” Athos began.

“Bull,” Aramis interrupted. “There was no way for me not to come with what you were doing and you knew that. You wanted me to come so you could punish me. I’d like to know why?”

“You said it yourself. I did it so I could punish you. I wanted you to screw up and I wanted it to be something big so I could go all out. I wanted to hear you scream and watch while I covered your back in marks.

“You knew I was a bastard before we started this,” Athos continued. “I tried to hold back in the beginning but you didn’t want that. I’m sorry if what you did get was more than you could handle. I assured you, that was never my intention.”

“I guess I did,” Aramis agreed. “But I didn’t expect you to be so cold and uncaring about it. I can handle you being a bastard as long as I still have you. This felt like I was with a stranger and not a very nice one at that.”

“So you’re saying it was more me pulling back from you than anything else I did?”

“Yes,” Aramis nodded. “It felt like Athos wasn’t even there, like I was with some stranger. I can’t take that. I need to know it’s my lover doing whatever to me or I can’t do it.”

“Then why did you complain in the first place? When we watched the video I was...”

“Holding back,” Aramis finished for him. “You let me get away with breaking the rules without any repercussions. What’s the point of rules if we don’t stand by them?”

“So I was too easy on you then too hard, is that it?”

“Basically,” Aramis shrugged. “Your turn now. What did I do wrong?”

“Other than purposely trying to test me in the beginning, the only thing you did wrong was not safe wording earlier,” Athos said. He saw Aramis start to protest and continued. “It was too much for you when I had you across my lap. You can’t tell me it wasn’t. But you didn’t safe word.”

“Yeah,” Aramis replied sheepishly. “I just... I didn’t want to disappoint you. We may have started this because of me but it was something you needed too and I wanted to see you have it.”

“Fair enough,” Athos conceded then paused.

“What?” 

“I was just thinking that I still believe this is something you need. Something we both need.”

“So what do we do?”

“How do you feel about trying again?” Athos asked. 

“What like next weekend?” Aramis asked.

“I was thinking more of from now until New Year’s. A month long trial. We can take it slow, ease into it. I think part of the problem was the fact we only had two days and were trying to rush.”

“What about work?” Aramis asked afraid he already knew the answer.

“I’lll work from home and you can take a leave of absence,” Athos replied. “I promise not to replace you or your position while you’re out on leave.”

“You really want to do this. You really want me to take a leave for a month? Truly be your kept boy?”

“If you don’t want to, I understand,” Athos said. “But to answer your question, yes. I want you to be mine in every sense of the word.”

“What happens at the end of the month?” 

“Things go back to normal. Or... we renegotiate the terms of your contract.”

“And who makes that decision?” Aramis asked. He tried to keep the wariness out of his voice but he was scared of what Athos was suggesting and couldn’t help but show it.

“You do,” Athos said with an air of finality. “If you want to continue, we renegotiate. If you don’t, things go back to normal and you return to work.”

Aramis took a deep breath. “Alright.”

Athos’ eyebrows shot up in surprise. He had expected more of a fight or at least a negotiation. Speaking of which, that was something they needed to talk about. “If we do this, we sit down and do a formal negotiation this time with a contract and everything. No playing it by ear. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

End.


End file.
